


You Find Him. [Interactive]

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Falling In Love, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Interactive, POV Second Person, Possible Character Death, Reader-Interactive, Robots, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are Saihara Shuichi.You are looking for Kiibo.When you find him, can you help him or will you just hurt him more?A story that changes based off your decisions, your memory, and your wishes,Sad or Happy Ending? Death? Romance? Murder? Robophobic bullying? Broken robots? You're responsible.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. ???

**Author's Note:**

> Okay remember when a ton of people in insta were doing pregame dr interactive comics? Well, I can't draw so I'm doing this! I'm really excited to see what you guys make saihara do.

You are Saihara Shuichi. 

You're looking for your friend, Kiibo. 

You already asked Miu if she's seen him, she said no.

You searched outside and in the gym, you looked in a few people's talent labs, and now you're at the most obvious place.

Kiibo's dorm.

You knock.

"Kiibo? Are you in there?"

You hear shuffling in the room and see the doorknob turn to open the door and reveal a distraught robot.

"Hello Saihara, how can I help you?"

His voice sounds cheery, but off. 

You found him when he was crying. Robots can cry. Robots can get hurt. Robots can die.

"Saihara?"

You realize you didn't answer.

"Sorry, I zoned out. I was looking for you. You didn't show up for breakfast and no one has heard from you, so I came to check up on you." 

" Oh. "

"Are you alright?"

He looks into your eyes, artificial tears filling his. He smiles before responding, "I am not going to survive this game."

This surprises you. Kiibo always seems happy, or angry, but never have you seen a person in a more depressed state.

"Yes! We are, if we just keep-"

"It wouldn't matter, I'm not alive anyway. Can I go back inside now?"

He interrupts you, he must really be tired of all this. 

You're not a therapist, you don't even give that great of advice, but something inside you is telling you help him. 

"Can I come inside?" 

He sighs, " Sure, close the door. "

The shorter teen walks inside his room and sits on his bed.

You follow after him and remember to close the door.

You:

>Comfort him emotionally

>Comfort him logically

>Comfort him physically (Hug him)


	2. >You hug him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made your first bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who chose to comfort him physically is happy with their outcome <3

In a attempt to comfort him, you wrap your arms around him.

He pushes you off him, he looks distressed and embarassed. A bright pink hue covers his face and his expressive eyes look scared.

"Don't touch me please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you, but I just don't want to be touched by anyone, especially you."

You made your first bad choice. 

He's uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just trying to help,,"

" I know, you always are. You're a good person, Saihara. You always try to help everyone. Thank you."

You anxiously tap your finger against his bed's blanket.

There's a silence that feels way too long to not be awkward.

You watch him fidget by tapping his fingers to each other repeatedly. Is that how he tries to calm down?

His blush fades overtime and he takes a breath.

You decide to speak.

"How do I help you, Kiibo? I don't want you to feel bad or stay in your room, away from everyone. So, what should I do?"

" I just need some time. I think the whole killing game thing is getting to me. I mean, it's scary, aren't you scared? Can I die? Can robots die? Probably, but I can be fixed maybe? I don't know and that makes it scarier. "

His hands yank at his hair as he frantically explains his fear.

"Well, I think we're going to live. I mean, I'm anxious all the time about the murders, but we can't lose hope, right? That's what the mastermind wants us to do. "

"You're right,, I should be more positive. If we all work together, we should be able to overcome despair. That's what's going to happen. It has to be."

You can't help but notice he still looks upset. He sounds happy, his face says otherwise.

You:

>Ask him what he's still upset about

>Tell him to smile

>Say goodbye and leave to talk to others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick 1 of the 3 options in the comments please.

**Author's Note:**

> Please choose 1 of the 3 options. They affect the next chapter plenty.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy whatever you pick if you re the majority vote :-)


End file.
